


i hate that smirk

by isabellegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellegranger/pseuds/isabellegranger
Summary: Harry and Draco hate each other. They're enemies, and they always have been. But when they accidentally kiss in the trophy room, Harry starts seeing Draco as something more, but Draco seemingly doesn't feel the same.Based on this prompt:Person A: *smiles*Person B: *blushes* *slams hand on the table* that’s fucking it, I’m killing himPerson C: or you can man up and ask him outPerson B: k-killing..is easier
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	i hate that smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy it. This is another one that I wrote literally ages ago and I totally forgot about it (classic isabelle lol) but I actually really like it so wanted to share it. Just some nice drarry pining, always my favourite tehe

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated by a hangover."

Harry could see the Daily Prophet headlines now as he sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, poking at his breakfast of egg on bread with his fork. The night before, he and Ron had stayed up into the early hours of the morning trying to complete their transfiguration homework for McGonagall, testing out a potion Fred and George had sent through to Ron to help them stay up and focus. At the time it had seemed like a wonderful idea, but Harry’s head disagreed this morning. When Harry had tried to wake Ron up that morning, all he had gotten was a groan from a mop of ginger hair, before duvet covers were yanked up to obscure all view of the red hair. Luckily it was a Saturday so Harry had nowhere to be, but he had hoped to get out onto the quidditch pitch that morning, which he didn’t see happening anymore.

“Well I did tell you that taking that potion would be a bad idea, and if it weren’t for that blasted book of yours, I would be top of our class in potions, so you really should have listened.” Hermione was saying from beside him, a distant voice overruled by the constant banging.

“Yeah, alright Hermione.” Harry responded to Hermione’s constant reminders. He was in a foul mood, and a rant from Hermione would only make him more annoyed. He looked up from his grim plate of food and saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He was looking at Harry and, upon noticing Harry’s state, let out a snigger, his mouth pulling into that damned attractive smirk of his.

“For God’s sake.” Harry said, smashing his fork down on the table, and standing up. He strode away, heading towards the giant doors that led students both in and out of the great hall. Harry heard Hermione’s fast steps from behind him, struggling to catch up.

“Look, Harry. I know that this isn’t what you want to hear, but-“

“Whatever you’re going to say Hermione, don’t bother.”

“But Harry-“

“No, Hermione.” Harry stopped and looked at Hermione with a serious look. Hermione held it for a moment before sniggering. “Bloody hell.” he said, before walking away.

“Harry wait,” she said, following after him, and reaching out to grab his arm. He turned to face her. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But look maybe you should just… I don’t know, see if he wants to play quidditch. Then you can always disguise it as a challenge to beat him, and no-one need know that there’s anything else going on.”

“Hermione, he’ll know there’s something else going on.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not doing it!”

“Harry-“

“I’m not having him make fun of me. Look we kissed once, one goddamn time and it didn’t mean anything to him and it did to me, are you happy? But I’m not going to further fuel his flame, just leave it.” Harry began walking away again, and this time Hermione stayed looking after him. She waited a moment before heading back to the great hall, but instead of walking back to the Gryffindor table, she went to the Slytherin table, stopping in front of Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy, can I talk to you for a moment.” A chorus of sniggers from around him erupted, but as Draco turned to look at them, they stopped. However, his smirk remained plastered on his face.

“And why would I want to talk to you, Granger?”

“The trophy room, last Wednesday, you and Pot-“

“Okay!” Malfoy said, Hermione’s threat of revealing the kiss to Draco’s friends working perfectly. “Guys leave me and Granger to talk.” The Slytherin’s eyed Hermione viciously, and some of them protested, but Draco just stayed silent, staring at Hermione. Once they had all left, and the two of them were left alone, Draco leaned forward and rested his head on his fist.

“What do you want, Granger?” He asked.

“I know what happened between you and Harry.” She replied bluntly.

“Evidently.”

“And I know that it meant something to you.”

“Who else knows?”

“What?” Hermione asked, surprised at the sudden change in the conversation.

“Who else knows?” Draco repeated, his voice hard.

“Um, no-one. Just me. Not even Ron knows.” Draco just looked at her, his face blank. This was going to be harder than Hermione had originally anticipated.

“Look, he’s going to the quidditch pitch in a bit. Don’t tell him I sent you, but go. He’d never admit that he wants you there, and you’d never admit that you want to be there, but just go, okay?” Hermione said, looking directly into Draco’s eyes, searching for some sign of agreement or understanding. Draco stared back for a few moments, his face remaining blank, before standing up and walking away. Hermione had no idea whether she had gotten through to him or not, but decided there was nothing more she could do, and after a moment, she stood up and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

~~~

Draco wandered the Hogwarts grounds, his mind exploring complexes he’d never let it explore before. Could Granger have been right, did Potter actually want him around? And more to the point, did he want Potter around? He couldn’t figure out what he really wanted, but all he knew is that he kept finding himself walking in the direction of the quidditch pitch, and there was only a certain amount of times you can divert yourself away before it becomes ridiculous. So Draco decided to go to the broom shed and get himself a Comet Two Sixty. It was shit, absolutely shit, and nothing in comparison to his Nimbus 2001, and to Potter’s Firebolt, but if he was really honest with himself, he didn’t really care about the quality of the broom. He just wanted to see Potter. No – he wanted to annoy Potter. Not see him.

As Draco strode onto the pitch, he saw Potter flying high up amongst the goal posts. He stood there and watched for a moment, before mounting his broom and flying up to trail Potter.

“Training for the ballet, Potter?” Harry turned on his broom faster than a shot, having not noticed Draco until this point. He had clearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Draco’s voice, but he quickly composed himself.

“You already used that one, in second year. Think you need some more material, Malfoy.” He then turned his broom and flew away. Draco flew after him, struggling to catch up on his Comet. He worked out what route Potter was taking, and intercepted his path.

“Malfoy, please can you bugger off.”

“Ooh, not very nice today. Is someone feeling a bit rough? Had a big night did you, Potter?”

“Where’s your broom?”

“Excuse me?” Draco responded, caught unawares by the sudden change in Potter’s tone.

“Why are you flying a Comet Two Sixty when you have a Nimbus 2001?”

“Know what broom I have do you? What, have you been stalking me or?” Draco taunted.

“Oh for God’s sake.” Harry said, speeding away from Draco, and back down to the ground. Draco cursed to himself, then followed Potter to the ground. Why couldn’t he manage one conversation without finding some way to offend or annoy him? Draco landed beside Harry, but by the time he had dismounted the broom, the other boy was already walking away.

“Potter wait! Wait, come on.” Draco called after him, laughing slightly to himself, and Harry turned around to face him.

“What, Malfoy?”

“Look, I just find it really hard not to, like, make fun of you. You literally have a face that says ‘make fun of me’ I mean it’s not my fault.”

“Oh brilliant, that’s really wonderful actually, you know Malfoy, when you asked me to wait, I thought that maybe for once you were going to say something redeeming, but no, because you are entirely incapable of-“ Harry was cut off by icy cold lips smashing into his own, and the feel of a freezing hand cupping his face. 

For a moment, Harry just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, and he just let Malfoy kiss him. But after a moment, he began kissing back, as he brought his left hand up to the back of Draco's neck, and put his right hand around Malfoy’s waist, pulling him closer. Malfoy pushed, guiding Harry back, backing him up against the broom-shed, as Harry removed his hand from Malfoy’s waist, and grabbed his green and silver tie, pulling on it to make Malfoy come closer to him. They stayed kissing for a moment that could have lasted a minute or could have lasted a year, only ceasing to kiss when drawing quick breath. When they finally broke apart, Draco pulled back, and brought his hand up to remove a strand of hair from Harry’s face, smirking.

“I hate that smirk,” Harry said, and Draco snickered. Harry reluctantly chuckled, and leaned in to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder.


End file.
